Mr. Souma
Mr. Souma is the father of Kei Souma. He is a farmer who lives in the countryside with the rest of his family. After Souma ran away to Tokyo, Mr. Souma had a strained relationship with him for a while. Background Mr. Souma married Masa Souma, and they had three children; two sons, Kei Souma and Riku Souma, and one daughter, Kozue Souma. Mr. Souma and his wife are farmers, and he also trained their oldest son to succeed the farm, though he ran away to Tokyo once he grew older. This made Mr. Souma enraged and since then, they had a strained relationship. Despite that, Mr. Souma and his wife occasionally sent vegetables to him in Tokyo. Appearance Mr. Souma is a relatively short middle-aged man with a few age marks. He has short, cropped hair; presumably brown, and small, sharp dark-colored eyes. He also wears a cap quite regularly. Personality He is initially seen as a composed and slightly cold man. It is clearly seen that he is not on good terms with his oldest son Kei Souma, as they argued very often. However, it is later revealed that he has a more sincere, caring side to him and actually cares for Souma deeply. He is very similar to him as well, as Mr. Souma can tend to not be very honest with his own feelings and can sometimes display somewhat of a "tsundere" personality.Last Game manga: Game.29, page 23 Plot Mr. Souma was only seen when the Astronomy Club went to a trip to the Souma family's inn to spend the night. Upon seeing Souma, they immediately started fighting, which caused Masa to scold them. Their arguments continued throughout the trip, but after Souma received some words from Mikoto Kujou about how his father actually cared a lot for him, Souma told his father that he would like him to send some vegetables again (which he didn't want before), and that the vegetables he grew were really good. This actually made Mr. Souma happy, though they embarrassingly instantly noted that they were only for Souma's acquaintances and not for himself. And after this incident, they reconciled and developed a healthier relationship, and he later saw Souma's friends off. Later on, Mr. Souma started to send vegetables more regularly to Souma's home in Tokyo. Relationships Kei Souma His oldest son. He originally trained him to succeed the farm, but after he ran away to Tokyo, he became enraged with him. He doesn't like Souma's new, "modern" appearance and comments on it.Last Game manga: Game.28, page 11 They also constantly argued once Souma came back to the countryside which caused Masa to intervene. However, Mr. Souma still continued to send Souma vegetables which he thought was really annoying, but Mikoto noted that, since she had received some vegetables from Souma, that they were really good and that Mr. Souma must've had chosen them carefully since Souma was the one who was going to eat them. So when Souma thanked his father for the delicious vegetables he sent and would like him to send them again, Mr. Souma smiled. However, they were unable to show their true feelings and stated that it was not for Souma himself but his friends, which is why they are noted to be "two peas in a pod". Despite this, their relationship became better after this and they were able to make up, and Mr. Souma began sending fresh vegetables regularly.Last Game manga: Game.39, page 25 Gallery Mr and Souma.jpg|Mr. Souma arguing with his son. 022.png|Mr. Souma smiling after hearing that his vegetables were good from Souma. Mr and Souma2.png|Mr. Souma and his son's "tsundere"-ish behavior. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Souma Family